


Reunion

by Madisuzy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sex, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: A second chance is a rare thing.  Lazard will not waste it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to chephren for the proofread.
> 
> A fill for the kinkmeme. Prompt was - Sephiroth/Lazard or Lazard/Sephiroth. Or both. Either them meeting in the lifestream, or Rufus bringing them back to life. Sweet, fluffy sex. To elaborate, the kink would be 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', I suppose.

The first thing Lazard saw when he opened his eyes was white light, so bright that he closed his eyes and groaned in pain at the instant headache it caused.

“Lazard?” a voice called in the distance.

It was a familiar voice but he couldn’t place it from just one word. Lazard tried to speak to encourage more from whoever it was, but although he could feel his lips opening, instead of words all he seemed to be able to do was make a pathetic, whimpering sound. 

“Don’t try to speak. Know you are safe, brother,” that voice said again and Lazard stilled in shock.

 _Brother? But you hate me, don’t you?_ Lazard thought, trying to force his body to move as a wave of panic washed over him. _What the hell is going on? I’m supposed to be dead, damn it! Safe from all of the bullshit of my past life… why is Rufus here? Why? Am I being punished for my failure? What is he doing to me and why does it hurt so much?_

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Rufus’ voice demanded as Lazard flailed, his limbs jerking as his heart rate soared.

“He is panicking, Sir. The shock is too much. We’ll have to sedate him,” a second voice said, Lazard’s head jerking towards the voice as he forced his eyes open once more. Blurs were all he could see, but it was enough to make out the white lab coat of the second voice. 

_Scientist… experiment… oh goddess no!!_ was Lazard’s last thought before everything went black.

***.***

“Lazard? Lazard, can you hear me?”

This time when Lazard opened his eyes, there was no bright light. It was dark and for a moment, he wasn’t sure which he preferred. 

“Who?” he managed to gasp, before his throat closed over and he was coughing, fighting to breathe past the constriction in his throat. A strong arm lifted him into a sitting position and as the coughing eased, a glass was brought to his lips. The water was cool and it eased the burning down to a tolerable level as he closed his eyes again and signed.

“Rest. You are improving every day and I will stay by your side,” the new voice added, deep and soothing. Just the sound of it made his chest tighten and he frowned as he tried to connect the tone to a memory, flittering on the edge of his consciousness. Breathing in deep, he could feel his body slipping away into sleep again, just as a scent he knew well was recognized.

_No, it couldn’t possibly be him. He fell into madness and then…_

***.***

Lazard wasn’t aware he was dreaming. Hidden smiles and stolen moments all brought back to him in a tapestry of memories, woven into something that felt so real that when he finally awoke to stare at the white tiled ceiling above him, he couldn’t stop the tears that sprung forth. He didn’t want to be awake, brought back to a cold reality where he no longer existed. Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed, letting all the pain of what he’d lost, but had no time to grieve over, finally overtake him.

When he felt the bed dip with the weight of someone sitting down beside him, he ignored it, too lost in the ache that was slowly tearing him apart.

“Lazard? Lazard, look at me.”

 _Delusions, that must be what this is. I’m hearing his voice as some kind of side effect of whatever they did to bring me back from the dead,_ Lazard reasoned, tears tapering off as he tried to ignore the voice and think through what had happened. 

Rufus had somehow brought him back, if his first memory of waking up was accurate. He wondered if he still looked like Angeal, a grey, washed out copy of the First, with only his voice unchanged. He was afraid to look, his mind conjuring up all kinds of warped images of monsters that terrified him. His hands seemed to feel human as they rested over his face, and his loss of control showed that he could still cry. Those were positives, at least.

“Lazard, please just look at me.”

 _If only the voice would go away_ , he thought, keeping his eyes closed as his hands fell away from his face to rest on either side of his head. The sheets he was lying on felt soft and of a high quality, a surprising anomaly if he _was_ in the hands of scientists. Then again, if Rufus was in control of things this time, it could explain the sheets. His brother was cruel enough to give him the comfort of silk sheets as he brought him back to life, only to trap him in some twisted form.

A sudden press of lips on his stopped Lazard’s musings instantly. His body stiffened in shock as the lips began to move, slowly caressing his own in an all too familiar way. 

_Delusions couldn’t feel this real, could they?_

The touch was gone as quickly as it had come causing Lazard to open his eyes, blinking at the man before him. “B-but, you are dead,” he stuttered as he moved to sit up, confusion washing over him.

Sephiroth reached out, helping him into a sitting position as he smiled. “So are you,” he responded with a grin, a hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair back behind Lazard’s ear.

Lazard continued to stare, taking in every detail of the man who had been his lover. Their relationship hadn’t been all that romantic, more of a guilty pleasure amongst all the responsibilities they both struggled under on a daily basis. In spite of that, Lazard had continued to watch the General from the Lifestream, not able to let go of the memory of Sephiroth, even after death. He didn’t fully understand what had captivated him so, but even when his lover had lost his sanity and gone on a rampage to destroy the planet, Lazard had watched, hoping and wishing that something would stop Sephiroth’s path and save him before the end. Watching him die had hurt, even though the pain had been laced with relief that the General was finally free of his possessor and that maybe, they would meet in the Lifestream.

That had never happened though…

“Seph, I… I missed you,” Lazard whispered, eyes gazing up into the General’s, which seemed unchanged from all those years before.

“I missed you too. More than I realized I would,” Sephiroth murmured softly, head tilting to one side. “I looked for you, after you disappeared but then… then I was sent on a mission to a town called Niebelheim and… and….”

Lazard pressed a finger against Sephiroth’s lips, the other hand cupping his cheek and stopping him from turning away. “I know. You don’t have to say anything, Seph. I was watching you and I saw what happened.”

“You were watching me?” Sephiroth whispered, looking up at Lazard in surprise. “How?”

“From the lifestream,” Lazard replied, a little embarrassed at how he’d stalked his one time lover.

“Do you hate me now? After seeing all the people I killed and what I tried to do to the planet?” Sephiroth asked, the worry clear in his eyes.

“That was not you. Not in any real sense of the word. I know you and you would never do such a thing if you were in control of yourself. Is she… is she still there? Inside of you?”

“No. She is gone, forever,” Sephiroth said, eyes still sad, even though a small smile curved his lips.

Lazard was about to lean forward and kiss away the sadness, as he’d often done during their brief relationship, when he remembered he didn’t know if he was… well, him anymore. He looked down, pulling the sheet aside and sighing in relief when he found his own thin legs lying there. “I’m not an Angeal clone anymore?” he whispered, hands coming up to feel his hair as he smiled up at Sephiroth.

“Thankfully, no. It would be awkward for me to do this if you were,” Sephiroth purred, leaning forward to kiss Lazard gently, the blond breathing in sharply at the feel of a hand on his bare thigh. “Don’t act so surprised. How did you expect me to react to you exposing yourself so in my presence?”

Lazard tried to stutter out an answer, mortified when he realized that in his sudden urge to check on his legs, he hadn’t even realized he was naked under the sheet. The shame didn’t last long though, Sephiroth kissing him again and sweeping it all away. Lazard melted into the General’s embrace, the familiar touches and tastes long missed in his time alone in the lifestream.

Sephiroth pressed him back down into the bed, moving over him as he continued to twine their tongues together. Lazard’s hands moved across the body hovering over him, finding their way under the black pullover, which caused Sephiroth to pause and sit back on his knees to pull the garment off over his head. Lazard couldn’t stop his eyes as they roamed over Sephiroth’s bare chest, unconsciously licking his lips as his gaze finally stopped on the General’s face which was smiling down at him with fire in those beautiful eyes. 

_This is my Sephiroth_ , Lazard thought to himself, leaning up pull the General down to reclaim those lips as his hands rediscovered every curve of muscle and every spot that made his lover tremble and shiver. He never thought he’d ever be able to do this again and he still wasn’t sure how they’d both come to be here but right now, none of that mattered.

“So long I have yearned for you. The sight of you naked and trembling beneath me has been a vision I held onto in my darkest hours and sometimes I doubted whether it was a memory or a dream. There are no words to describe how it feels to discover it was real, and to be gifted with reliving it is… is a treasure I do not deserve,” Sephiroth murmured, one hand twining through Lazard’s hair as he kissed and licked his way down the blond’s neck. 

Lazard was stunned by his lover’s words, his heart aching at the thought that Sephiroth had been yearning for him too. “Seph,” he gasped, trying to align his thoughts as the General suckled on a nipple, looking up at him and pausing to hold the nub gently between his teeth. “I…,” Lazard began, words failing him. 

_Did he have to stop like that?_ Lazard thought to himself, a blush staining his cheeks as he swallowed and fought to speak. 

“I feel the same. For so long I watched you, remembering what we had and wanting so much more. I do not care about the past, only the future.” The blond was sure his words weren’t enough, but he couldn’t think straight with the General just looking at him, teeth still firmly holding his nipple.

The teeth released, a tongue soothing the nub as those intense eyes stayed locked onto Lazard’s. “I want you to be mine. Different from before when there were no promises or commitment. This time I will not share you with anyone,” Sephiroth growled, and Lazard could only whimper at the determination in his lover’s eyes as he nodded his agreement. Luckily, it seemed enough for the General and he finally broke eye contact to continue down Lazard’s body, soon making all thought leave the blond’s mind.

Just when Lazard thought he would climax from the warm, wet suction around his cock and the fingers so expertly driving him to the edge, working him open so slowly, Sephiroth withdrew to move up over his body and stare down at him again.

“Seph, please,” Lazard begged, face flushed and pride long forgotten. “I need you, have needed you so long. Please don’t make me wait any longer.” His own hands moved into motion, one grasping the General’s cock to stroke it as the other cupped his ass, attempting to pull him closer. “Seph, please.”

“Promise me. I need to hear you say you’ll never leave me and will always be mine,” Sephiroth growled, his hips thrusting into Lazard’s hand but his body not coming any closer.

“I promise you. I am yours,” Lazard said desperately, eyes wide as he tried to show just how lost he already was. “Forever, I promise you.”

Sephiroth smiled, eyes showing Lazard a flash of pure relief before he lowered his body down and claimed the blond’s mouth once more. Lazard whimpered as his legs where pushed up and to the sides, the sound turning into a moan as the General slowly entered him. Sephiroth paused to allow him to adjust but the blond didn’t need the consideration, wanting no more delays as he wriggled, his hands kneading the General’s behind in an attempt to get the man to move.

Lazard’s actions earned him a chuckle from his lover, Sephiroth finally starting to move at a pace that only drove him even more into the depths of desperation. He knew the General was doing it on purpose, missing his prostrate with every slow thrust just to draw out Lazard’s desire until the usually reserved blond would writhe, begging for release.

 _Yes, this is definitely my Sephiroth_ , Lazard thought, his back arching and his fingernails digging into his lover’s back as a needy moan escaped from between his lips, making the flush of desire on his face darken in embarrassment. A sudden change of angle and speed had him quickly forgetting any shame, but before he could reach his peak, Sephiroth once more changed the direction and tempo, back to the maddening pace of before.

“Gia be damned, Seph. Fuck me properly and stop teasing!” Lazard hissed in a sudden wave of frustrated anger, leaning up to bite down on a pale shoulder hard. Sephiroth groaned loudly, hips snapping forward as Lazard continued to suck on the spot he’d just bitten.

“Laz-zard,” the General moaned, bending the smaller man’s legs up even higher as he finally started up a faster pace, the new position perfect to bring the blond the pleasure he so desired. The next few minutes were a blur, Lazard unaware of the noises he was making until his climax finally claimed him, the pleasure almost too much to bear as he clung to Sephiroth, holding the other so tight that he was surprised the General could still move. Before the blond’s body had fully finished, Sephiroth had joined him, both ending up in a jumbled heap of tangled limbs as they fought to catch their breaths.

“Mine,” Sephiroth whispered when they finally recovered, pulling himself up to gaze down at Lazard lovingly as a finger traced the blond’s lips.

“Yours,” Lazard murmured before sucking the digit into his mouth. Sephiroth smile was pure devious intent as he raised an eyebrow and Lazard could only suck the finger harder in silent response to that look. 

The former Director of Soldier had been dead for far too long and now he had his second chance at life, he wasn’t going to waste a moment of it.

~The End~


End file.
